L and You Scenarios
by PickUpThePen
Summary: I was bored so I wrote a few scenarios between L and the reader. Best suited for L fangirls x3
1. Frosting Fight

_Here's a couple "L and you" scenarios I wrote when I was bored :P I love L!!!_

_I don't own L or DN … blah blah…_

**Frosting Fight**

L and you sitting on a couch opposite a coffee table full of sweets. Behind you the task force continues their research of the where abouts of the second Kira.

L unwraps a cupcake and licks some of the frosting off. He then proceeds to lick a morsel of frosting off his index finger.

You fetch yourself a forkful of cake from the table and bring it to your mouth. L unexpectedly leans forward for a second cupcake, bumping your elbow and causing you to smear frosting on your cheek. You look over with an accusatory look, appearing foolish with the frosting covering your left cheek.

"I apologize. My fault entirely." L says half enthusiastically and rubs his index finger down your cheek, claiming the frosting from it and eating it himself. You scowl and rub your cheek.

"Gross… you just had that finger in your mouth!" you scold the detective.

"I assure you, my actions were completely sanitary." L replies. You scrunch your eyebrows in a stubborn manner and proceed to capture another piece of cake with your fork.

In the corner of your eye you notice that L is now bringing his cupcake to his mouth. You intentionally knock his elbow so that the cupcake misses his mouth completely and nearly smashes against his eye. L looks over innocently, his mouth still open from expecting a sugary treat.

"My fault entirely." You quote sarcastically and lick the frosting directly off his cheek. L squints in disgust, for now not only is his cheek littered with the pastry's marking but it is wet with your saliva. Not only that, but half of what you attempted to take from his cheek is not resting on your bottom lip.

"That was inappropriate." L states blandly.

"I assure you, my actions were completely…" you are cut off with L captures your lip with his own, sucking the sugar from it.

Light looks over briefly, then returns to his work… then double takes with wide eyes. That was unexpected.

"…" you are at a loss for words once the ebony haired detective breaks away licking his fingers, and resumes eating his cupcake. You decide it is best to let that action be the last of this fight and you continue eating as if nothing had happened as well.

Light blinks twice and turns most of his attention back on his work… yet is inevitably distracted from this point forward.

_Hello!  
If you wish to comment, we just ask that you please don't criticize our writing unless it's constructive. We're open to suggestions… just not so open to insult. ._., Thank you!_

**This fic by B**


	2. All Nighter

_Here's the next scenario- it's completely unrelated to the first one._

**All night-er**

"I'm tired." You complain. L pays you no mind, double clicking on his mouse and scanning over a newly opened article on his computer. "Hey. I wanna sleep."

"There is no one stopping you." L informs you.

"Yes, L, you have my room key." You remind him.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I cannot leave right now. Would you mind napping on the couch until I can let you in?"

"yes." You answer shortly. Your response is ignored yet again as L types into his PC. You sigh, giving up and lean on your palm. L failed to realize that he was occupying half of the couch.

A while passes, you don't know how long, but when you wake up you are shocked to find that your head is resting on L's shoulder. The detective merely adjusted himself so that your head now served as his chin rest.

"!!" you twitch and slide over to your side of the couch.

"Did you sleep well?" L asks.

"It's still only 4:30!" You dictate from the clock in the corner of the room.

"Yes, but you slept longer than I normally need to."

"Do you sleep at all?"

"Yes." L answers simply. You stare blankly into space for a moment, drifting in and out of your dream world.

"Can I have my key yet?"

"Only a few more minutes" L strains his voice to make it sound sympathetic. You cross your arms over your knees impatiently and rest your face in them.

"Can we at least turn up the heat a little? It's freezing in here." You whine.

"You are in a foul mood tonight, *insert name here*-kun." L points out to you.

"You have me sitting in a freezer at 5 in the morning. How am I supposed to be acting?"

"This is warm." L places his laptop on your legs to provide heat. You remain frozen as he pulls you against his legs, hugging his arms around you to continue typing. "Feel free to sleep."

'How am I supposed to sleep like this?' you ponder angrily, but soon enough your eyelids grow heavy and your head droops back until it finds the support of L's knees.

A few hours later you awaken yet again to find that L is sleeping as well. His abandoned computer is resting on its own cushion at your feet, which are touching L's bare toes. He is balled up and biting his thumb, and to your utter surprise he is sleeping within your embrace. You cuddle up to his warmth for just a while longer, enjoying the rare sight of the detective in a quiet slumber.

_Hello!  
If you wish to comment, we just ask that you please don't criticize our writing unless it's constructive. We're open to suggestions… just not so open to insult. ._., Thank you!_

**This fic by B**


End file.
